Lean back and enjoy
by Akiyuzu-chan
Summary: Naruto puts on a show for his lovely perverted boyfriend and mentor.


Summary: Naruto puts on a show for his lovely perverted boyfriend and mentor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and it's characters.

Naruto was sitting on his bed comfortably, experimenting just how much he could manipulate the flow of air in the room with his air type chakra, when he noticed a certain silverhaired shinobi outside his window, trying not to be seen.  
Even without looking up he recognized the way his skin prickled under the close watch of his boyfriend, telling him that either the man was bored or horny, yet reluctant to disturb his practice. It was most likely the latter, since Kakashi tended to read porn rather than watch him when he was bored, and when he was horny it was reversed.  
One would normally expect it the other way around, but who in the world would call Kakashi normal?  
Hiding an impish smirk Naruto flicked his wrist to stop the air in the room from whirling and looked through the room absently with half-lidded blue eyes that, as he knew, never ceased to fascinate the copy nin.  
Then his wandering gaze stopped at a photo of Kakashi napping in the hot water of a public onsen he had secretly taken, knowing that had he been awake there'd have been no chance of getting a photo of him topless, his slender but muscular torso covered in tiny beads of glistening water, making him look like covered by a thin layer of oil.  
In short, the man looked like sex on legs.  
Inevitably he felt an interested twitch between his legs as a response and smiled at it amusedly. His ridiculous teenager hormones never failed him.  
A tan slender hand wandered from lying comfortably beside his hip to the elastic hem of his pants, caressing the thin line of blonde hair on his lower stomach and following it down until it became only a shade darker and more coarse.  
The movement was slow and tentative, yet playful, and as his fingers, rough from fighting, brushed over his sensitive skin a quiet gasp escaped his lips.  
Halflidded blue eyes fluttered close as he tipped his head back and closed his fist around himself.  
Knowing that Kakashi was watching gave him a thrill he'd never felt before, it was like being blindfoldet, every sensation was more intense.  
He could literally taste the lust in the eye watching him, imagined Kakashi biting down on his lower lip to muffle his voice.  
The thought alone drew a unrestricted long moan out of him, his overheated erection throbbing lightly under his touch.  
Opening his slightly glassy eyes he removed his hand to push his pants and boxers down his legs, wich were rather slim for a boy of his age. With his sixteen years his body was still much more boyish than he'd like, although it was well-trained.  
As his finger slid back to his length the other hand ghosted over the skin of his thigh to his opening, that was twitching slightly in excitement.  
A mewl spilled from his lips as he eased first only one, then two finger inside himself, spreading his legs wider to give Kakashi a better view.  
A shuddering chuckle escaped him when he heard Kakashi's breath grow heavier in the belief he wouldn't notice, only did he forget that he had the sharp senses of a fox. His blue eyes lazily shifted to the window and met a single black one there, hazy and thirsting for more. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise but kept locked on his pair of blue ones, while Naruto didn't stop his hands' movements, drawing a quiet moan out of himself.  
He flashed Kakashi an impish smile, pulled his hands away and beckoned to him, wich the Jonin obeyed thankfully, his own erection begging for attention almost painfully in his too tight pants.  
As he swung his body over the windowsill almost gracefully, not breaking eyecontact with Naruto, the boy smiled at the bulge under the black fabric of his uniform with proud satisfaction, savoring the fact that he had enough power over the older, more experienced man to make him lose what he'd trained to perfection as an ANBU: absolute control over his own body.  
A split second later Kakashi was straddling him, towering over him while freeing him from his jacket and black shirt with ease, yet taking time to savor every bared square inch of tan skin, marred from fighting, but not looking deformed.  
In fact the pale pinkish scars made him even more attractive.  
He didn't realize that he'd literally moaned at the sight until he saw the freshly ablazed fire in Naruto's skyblue eyes as he was pulled down by his mask, that slipped from his face to hang loosely around his pale neck, and the blonde's lips met his hungrily, already parted and ready to be claimed, dominated.  
Breaking the kiss only once to rid himself of his shirt he dropped garment after garment until Naruto's hands were roaming freely over his skin, lingering at all the right places except for where he needed it the most and making him shudder in delight and impatience as he did the same to the younger one.  
Then, just as Kakashi thought he couldn't fight the urge to ravish the teen any longer, Naruto's lips ceased caressing and bruising the skin of his neck and wandered up to his ear instead.  
A word he'd never particularly liked suddenly sounded like the most breathtaking sensual thing in the world, said needily as if it was treasured and worshipped.  
"Sensei.."  
A deep smooth voice escaped his lips, lust so thick in it that it sent shivers all over Naruto's body although the temperature in the room seemed to have risen by five degrees suddenly.  
When he felt a nudge at his entrance he gasped quietly, what quickly escalated in a yelp as he was suddenly filled completely, but when he saw Kakashi's expression of pure bliss his pain faded, leaving nothing but a mild throb and the happiness of pleasuring his lover.  
When the Jonin came to his senses his mismatched eyes widened at the thought of having hurt Naruto and he pulled back, his bruised mouth opening to utter panicked apologies, but he was immediately silenced with a deep kiss and long legs tightly wrapping around his hips, pulling him closer.  
Kakashi smiled slightly against Naruto's skin, relief clearly visible in his eyes, and tentatively bucked his hips, recieving a mix of hiss and moan from his smaller lover that told him he'd found the blonde's prostate.  
A small smile grazed his revealed lips as he looked down to Naruto, who had his blue eyes closed, his breath escaping him in quiet huffs and moans as Kakashi moved inside him.  
Obediently and happily following the blonde's orders he increased the pace, trying not to come instantly from the incredibly hot sensation and noises, but he knew he couldn't hold back much longer.  
Letting one hand wander down to Naruto's erection, that before had been brushing against his stomach with every thrust, he doubled the genin's pleasure by wrapping his calloused fingers around him, confronting him with the sensation of rough skin caressing his.  
Naruto arched his back almost painfully as he pushed back against Kakashi, freeing a final cry of his lovers name when his nerve ends suddenly stood on fire and the heat in his crotch released on his heaving chest.  
Kakashi let out a loud guttoral growl and bit down firmly on the younger male's neck when he felt Naruto's moist heat tighten around him, making all his self-control slip as he buried himself deep into the small shuddering body beneath him and let his orgasm wash through him, taking away his vision for a short sweet moment.  
Then they just lay there, savoring the moment and each other's body heat, as they tried to catch their breath.  
After a few minutes Naruto had curled up with his back against Kakashi's chest by now, who had wrapped his arms around his waist and was now tracing small circles on the skin of his hipbone.  
The younger one let out a quiet chuckle. "I knew you were there from the start."  
He felt Kakashi's smooth deep voice vibrating against his back as he hummed contently with a hint of amusement.  
"I knew you knew." he answered after a few seconds, a smile of complete satisfaction evident in his voice.  
Naruto snorted quietly and turned around in his lover's arms to press his lips against a pale collarbone. He may be able to best Pain, Obito and Madara, but Kakashi was another story.


End file.
